Talk:Yorick/@comment-26163398-20150531042717/@comment-25364408-20150531071752
What am I, a legend now? ANYWAY, it really depends on the enemy comp as to what you should build, starting from after Sheen. If your laner is AD or you aren't behind, go ahead and go for finishing IBG. If they're AP and you're behind, go for either Hexdrinker if they're bursty or Spirit Visage if they're someone who has DPS rather than flat burst (Teemo and Singed come to mind.) After one of those branches (+ finishing IBG if you had to go another route), you need to take into consideration as to who is scary on the team. Is the ADC really fed? Thornmail. Do they have 2+ AA-heavy champs (Vayne + Aatrox for example)? Frozen Heart is always a nice pick up. CDR, mana, AD thanks to Manamune, tankiness. Scary magic burst? Maw. Scary magic DPS? Spirit Visage. Annie or Twisted Fate? Banshee's Veil. Mixed damage burst? Warmog. Mixed damage DPS? Zz'Rot/GA. As for boots, again, team comp. 6+ seconds of reducible hard CC? Merc Treds. Scary ADC? Ninja Tabis. Neither of the above? Swiftness. If you have 2+ physical damage dealers along side you, a Black Cleaver is nice, as your Ghouls apply it really fast and you get the movement speed buff from it on their attacks. If your team lacks damage or you don't need any more resistances, you can go for an Essence Reaver for the really nice ability to never have Muramana toggle off. Another nice item that you can pick up is Frozen Mallet to make yourself completely inescapable. Other general options include Randuin's Omen, Sunfire Cape, Mercurial Scimitar, Zeke's Herald, and Locket of the Iron Solari, all depending on both your and your enemy's team comps as to whether they'd be a good pick up. As for the Flash vs. Ghost question, I personally do not believe so. Flash can help escape so much better, obviously, and Ghost would only really help chasing a few champs (Garen, Hec come to mind), as you can just get on the enemy's butt and ram your shovel into it well enough that they can't escape you for 90% of champs unless they go over a wall, which is why I prefer flash. Plus flash is also an actual gap close if you really need to get into someone's face, while Ghost just helps you run at them faster. Just my opinion, as I have yet to actually do the testing for that, but it may be a better choice for your play style. I dunno. As for the getting ganked part, if they're camping you as hard as Dyrus, tell bot/mid that they have the ability to be way more aggressive, as they shouldn't need to worry very much about the enemy jungler. Successfully pulling off the "pull the jungler" strat can be pretty hard, though, depending on laner + jungler synergy. If the top lane is Yas and the jungler is Malphite/Danky Kang, you're going to not have very fappy hun times even leaving your tower. But, if they don't hyper synergise like that, then I have made a picture for this just now because I didn't feel like explaining in words. It shows what abilities are safe to use while farming/poking if you don't know where the enemy jungler is. Reverse the colors if you're red side. If the jungler does come to gank, it depends entirely on the current time in the game as to what you should do. You should always aim to run in the general direction of your tower, but still fight/poke as you run through them/run from them. If they/their laner are low, kill the one and either get out or kill the other, depending entirely on what they can do to you. If it's a pre-6 Fiddle gank, laugh and taunt them between AAs, as an example. However, if it's Jarvan, get your butt out of there. Unless one of them is excessively low/you are already ahead, Jarvan ganks are scary. Oh, the enemy laner is fed... WELP. You really need to farm up and play safe if they get two kills in lane. You have a really hard time fighting people who have 1000+ more gold than you, a kind of hard time with 250-999, depending on game time, and a decently easy time with <250. If you can farm well enough to get yourself back on your feet, late game is a breeze, push towers hard and kill people as they try to stop you. If you're 0/4/0 by the 15 minute mark and your ADC is not very fed/isn't Vayne, have fun, you're not going to have very fappy hun times. If they make a very large mistake/let the game drag on to full builds, though, every game is winnable. Eventually. It would be easier if you asked questions as I went, but oh, well. You can ask questions now that I'm done.